Look into my Eyes
by female.amateur.author
Summary: Prince Zuko is back. Will she finally be able to tell him how she feels for him? Or will she just keep it to herself. A Friendship turn to True Love story. ZxOC.
1. He's Back

**Disclaimer**

**I DO NOT OWN: Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor to any of the characters in it. I am just a fan.**

**Here it is:**

Characters:

Prince Zuko

Mai

Ty Lee

Azula

Uncle Iroh

Fire Lord Ozai

General Tozo (Own Character)

Lheya (Own Character)

Nakomi (Own Character)

Dalie (Own Character)

This story takes place in the Fire Nation. Prince Zuko came back from Ba Sing Sei with his sister Princess Azula.

**Look into my Eyes**

By: female.amateur.author

**Chapter 1**

**He's Back**

It's cold. Dark night. I knew it. He's back. He's really back. He redeemed himself. I can't believe it. But I'm sure he wouldn't recognize me. It's been 3 years. But I guess he has already seen Mai… So why bother? Well we're invited so why not go? What am I thinking?? What am I saying? I should go. After all we're friends. I should welcome him. I should probably pick out my best outfit since it is a celebration.

"Daughter!! Hurry up!! We're going to be late" Lord Tozo screamed. "Hold on Father!! I can't find my necklace" I shouted back. Since my father is the General we were invited I am asked to be present at all those weird parties. I arranged myself in a more presentable manner and told my Father that he should go ahead. I really couldn't find that necklace. I know Nakomi would scream at me and say that I was being ignorant and all but the truth is… I just don't know how I would face him… I don't know how to look into his eyes and say how I feel about him. It's been so long that I've seen him. I've kept quiet about my feelings because I know he loves Mai. Nakomi and Dalie wouldn't let me shut up about my feelings this time. They're the only ones who knew I was deeply in love with Zuko. They're going to force it out of me. But yeah they're right. I should tell him. Although I'm going to make a complete fool of myself but I should let him know. I should let him see how I really feel about him. Upon entering the palace grounds I already could tell what would happen. It's been long but there's no more turning back. I'm here and I just have to go through with this.

"General Tozo, where is your daughter? Lheya where is she? Azula, and the others we're all bothering me about her." Fire Lord Ozai said with delight. "Oh she's running late. You know her. She's always late. I am greatly sorry for her incompetence" General Tozo said with much apology. "It's alright General. It's the Girls who were looking for her". Meanwhile at the other side of the huge hall filled with royalties the girls and Prince Zuko was busy chattering away. Mai and Prince Zuko of course were together and being greeted by a lot of people. They were welcoming Zuko home. Standing side by side, and holding hands. All of them were having fun. As the doors open I entered the hall full of delight. I could see them, smiling laughing having fun… I am not even sure of myself. I was wearing my red and gold outfit, a tube with strings on both sides that wrap around a portion of my arm, my skirt was at my hips that has slits on both sides so you could see me wearing fitted short shorts that is dark red. So the skins that you could see are my arm, shoulder, waist, hips, and my legs. I was wearing my string sandals. I was ready. Since I was long haired I tied it into a high ponytail. And on both my wrist I had golden wrist bracelets from my mother. And on my neck is the golden necklace Zuko gave me on my birthday before he left to find the Avatar.

"Lheya! You're here! I can't believe you made it just in time!" Nakomi explained with much excitement. She's my friend since we were little along with Dalie. "Yeah I was looking for…uhm…my wrist bracelet" I said with a smile just to be simple. "So have you seen Zuko? He's back" Dalie said. And along came the grin. I hate it when Dalie grins. It makes me more nervous and unsure of myself. "No I haven't seen him, nor my father, nor Azula and the others." I said calmly so that they wouldn't see that I am so nervous. "Well we could show you where they are. Your Father is with the Fire Lord so you can show up to them later. But right now I have to tell the others to meet up with you. I'm positive that Zuko will be so happy to see you!!" Nakomi bursted. I knew she would be excited for me and Zuko to meet. But I have no clue on what to say to him. I was completely blank. "Come on Nakomi let's get them. Wait here okay." Dalie said as she was grabbing Nakomi to go to where Azula and the others are. I just nodded as a simple reply.

As the people cleared away from Zuko little by little Nakomi and Dalie went to them. "Guys! Lheya, she's here!" Nakomi shouted "Good. I can't wait to see her. Come on Ty Lee. Mai, Zuko; are you guys coming? Or are you guys going to stay here and talk about how much you love each other?" Azula said with a nasty grin on her face. "Of course we're going to come! I haven't seen Lheya in 3 years!! C'mon Mai" Zuko said. "Alright" Mai sighed. I can see them. I can see _him_. Oh no. This is going to be hard. What am I saying? I'm just going to welcome him.

As he came, he looked at me with great gladness in his eyes. "Lheya, I can't believe it" he said as he hugged me and I hugged back "you changed a bit…" he said, and I swear I could see him blushing. Either that or I was just lacking focus. "Yeah well this is what 3 years would do to you. You grow up" I blurted out which caused laughter among the group. "Wow. You've definitely changed. Your hair grew longer. You… You've-"as he was about to say something Dalie interrupted "She's the prettiest of all the Fire Nation warriors!! She has a lot of suitors!!" "Yeah" Azula agreed "She's even prettier than me" "Prettier than me too!" Ty Lee said and we all laughed. I let out a small blush. Thank heavens nobody saw it.


	2. Prince Zuko's PoV

**Prince Zuko's POV**

I cannot believe it. She _changed_. She completely changed. It's like I've never seen her before. It's like I've never seen this side of her. She always was so hidden. I never knew that she could be what I imagined for a woman to be. My type. But what am I saying?! I love Mai. Mai. Mai. What am I saying? I can't believe this? I'm being all… Ugh!! How can she turn to _that_ in just 3 year?? She changed!! I can't believe it!! I really couldn't!! How come people didn't even warn me about her?! Thank heavens Mai can't read my mind right now. I couldn't believe it!! I can't believe on what I am seeing right now. She completely changed!! But since Nakomi and even my sister said she has a lot of suitors then why the heck am I worrying? It's not like she likes me or anything? I mean she wouldn't like the guy who got banished. But I redeemed myself so she should like me. Wait if she does like me, I would've seen it in her face. I would've noticed. What so I'm boasting in my head now?? Mai. Just think about Mai Zuko. Mai Mai Mai. Lheya. That smile of hers it's so heartwarming.

I can't believe Lheya would changed in a span of 3 years. I really couldn't. Okay. I should probably get over the fact that she _has_ changed. I should probably be happy for her. Wait. If she has a lot of suitors now…Why isn't she answering any of them?? What is she waiting for? Will it be a problem if I ask her? What will I say?? Wait I shouldn't even be problematic about this. After all it is _my _party. Maybe I'll ask her another day. Mai needs me right now. I've been gone for 3 years and I haven't seen Mai. She needs me the most. But there's no harm in seeing my childhood friend. I should probably ask Nakomi or Dalie about her. No. They'll have _those_ feelings. They'll probably ask me why am I asking about her. I guess I'll ask Ty Lee then. But if I ask Ty Lee about Lheya she'll think that I'm cheating on Mai. No. Then I have to ask Azula. Knowing her, she wouldn't care. So yeah, I'll ask Azula about Lheya. But what if Azula tells Mai?? What am I thinking?? I should probably ask Lheya anything about herself. But not here. Not now.


	3. Reminisce

**Chapter 3**

**Reminisce**

"Please pass the hot tea" Nakomi said with absolute delight in her eyes. I can feel it, the upcoming discussion of 'where have you been?' 'What happened to the Avatar?' 'What happened to you?' all of these were being raised to Zuko. Of course he answered all of them in a Prince-like manner. I wonder if he saw me blush a moment ago. "So Lheya tell me what have you been up to these days?" Azula raised. Oh no. Oh no. "I've been practicing my Fire bending skills, the usual. Speaking of Fire bending, Azula you were about to teach me some new tricks. You promised." I raised back just to let down my nervous tension. "Oh yeah. But I warn you it'll be really hard. Are you sure you really want to learn a new trick?" Azula fired back. As always she was so determined. But hey she's like a sister me. She practically cared for me at those 3 years. She may be a little harsh at times, but she's like an older sister to me. Like another Best Friend. Yeah Nakomi and Dalie are my Best Friends. But Azula she's like Family already. "Yeah I'm determined enough" I said. I boasted, just a little for the sake of staying away from my nervous feelings. "Do tell me Lheya what is your goal? Why do you want to be a bender?" Zuko suddenly raised. He was sitting across me, beside me Mai. Now I am nervous. "Um. I just want to be a…a warrior" I said. Of course I was lying. I really want to learn Fire bending so that I'd get Zuko to notice me. Azula and the others think that I really want to be a warrior just like my father. Ha! They were thinking wrong. "I really want to walk at my father's footsteps" I added. "That explains why you have a lot of suitors." Zuko said in a funny manner. "Actually I don't really know if that is the real reason…" I said and then I shot a grin. "Oh really?" Mai suddenly said "I'm starting to be curious" she sighed. Here it comes. "Curious about what?" I asked. "About things." She said along with a scary grin. I hate it when Mai grins.

"Well we've come to this part. Let the fun begin!" Fire Lord Ozai suddenly said. "First of is a song dedicated to welcoming our Fire Nation prince. Prince Zuko!" he announced. Everybody clapped and cheered. "And to sing this song is our own General Tozo's daughter, Lheya!!" he announced. I was indeed surprise of all the people clapping and cheering. I was greatly surprise when Zuko was even cheering me. Okay here it goes.

Don't know what came over me.

Got all lost in a fantasy.

Of you and me.

A broken heart is gonna heal.

You won't believe on the way I feel.

I'm caught up in a spell.

Your great spell.

And there's just no way to tell

How I'm going to break free.

I'm searching.

I have to find the answer.

I'm looking at all the places we've been

I'm dreaming about you.

I won't stop searching for you.

Until we're together at last.

Everyone clapped and cheered. I could see their faces. Mai was called by her mother. Azula and the others were busy socializing with the other guests. All were busy except me and Zuko. He looked at me with wide eyes, like he was about to say something _strange_. "Wasn't that the song you sang to me when I left to find the Avatar?" he suddenly said. "Yeah, you remember?" I said quietly. "Of course I remember. You think I would forget your amazing voice?" he said with a laugh. "Um yeah, it was 3 years ago. And the song lasted for about a minute. Less than a minute maybe" I said. "Well you thought wrong Lheya…" he said with a grin "come let's walk".

We walked going to the big garden leaving the big party hall. It is there at that garden where we first met and instantly became friends. It is there at that very garden where I first fell. I've fallen in love with Zuko. "Do you remember that time when my father introduced me to you?" he said all of a sudden. "Yeah. That was 8 years ago. We were really young. We were a child back then." I said with a laugh just so to get the conversations flowing. We were walking by the big oak tree near the fish pond and I must say it is rather awkward since we were both a little quiet. "Yeah you had weak ankles then" he commented.

As he made that comment I tripped and I fell on top of him. Of course we immediately stood up before somebody or anybody sees us. I blushed of course and so did he. It was really awkward. Then he suddenly held my hand and he sat me on the cold grass. He touched my ankles. He caressed it with his hands. I was really blushing. I was turning my head slightly away so that he will not see me blushing and not knowing what to say to him. "Guess you still have weak ankles" he chuckled. "But don't worry since your fire bending, your ankles will improve" he said. "Thank you" was all I manage to say. I tried to stand but I really have weak ankles. And besides my ankles were a little bit numb. "Let me try if I could still do it to you" he said "Do what?" I asked. Then all of a sudden…

He carried me. "Carry you" he said. And he gave me that simple smile. And for a partial moment I was able to feel his caring love.


	4. Unraveling

**Chapter 4**

**Unraveling**

He carried me. He _carried _me. Ok now don't be so over excited. Relax. Just enjoy the moment. He was carrying me as we were walking. And then it hit me. We're going to his mother's room. I can remember the way to his mother's room. It was a bit far from the garden but it was his comfort place. I remember him all alone in that room, staring at the picture of his mother for hours. Then all of a sudden…

"What in heaven's name are you doing?" Mai suddenly said out of nowhere. "She tripped. You know Lheya." Zuko said. I was just staring at her. I am now officially scared. Zuko looked down at me and smiled. As usual I smiled back. "Well I think she's ok now judging by the way she looks at you." She said in a really furious tone. "I'm not that quite sure if she's really ok." Zuko replied back. "Wait…" I said nudging Zuko, "put me down. I think I'm fine. I can walk back to the hall. Nakomi and Dalie must be waiting for me" I said. He carefully placed me down to the ground. "Yeah, why don't you just go back to the hall" Mai said with a smug on her face. I can tell. She really despises me. I was about to leave until...

Zuko took my hand. He held it gently and then he said "Stay here for a while". I wanted to reply but then "She said she wanted to go to the hall Zuko…Let her go" Mai said with a sigh. And he did; he let me go. Just like that. Of course he'd choose Mai over me. Mai is his girlfriend…and I'm…I'm…I'm just his childhood friend. "I'll go to the hall now." I said. I was really sad. As I came to the hall, Nakomi and Dalie welcomed me. "Where have you been??" Nakomi said in deep curiosity. I can tell that she wants fresh gossip. "Well Zuko wanted to reminisce with me, so we took a little walk" I said. "Did he kiss you?" Dalie said. I knew it. They want gossip. "No, he didn't" I said calmly. "Aww man. I thought he did." Nakomi said in deep frustration. "Actaully, he carried me" I said in defeat with a mixture of delight. I can tell they're going to ask me several questions more. "Really?!" Dalie said. "You must be joking!" Nakomi blurted. "Fine don't believe me I don't really care if you believe me or not." I said and I walked away leaving them with their jaws wide open. As I left; I grinned with satisfaction.

"So Zuko carried you huh?" Azula suddenly said. "Yeah he did" I said. I know she may be younger than me… But she acts as if she's my older sister. She protects me most of the time. That's why I treat Azula as part of my family. "So where is he?" She asked. "He's with Mai as usual." I said. "So are you just gonna give up?" She asked all of a sudden. Ok I'm scared. What does she mean by _'so are you just gonna give up?'_ "What are you talking about?" I asked bewildered by what she just said. "Lheya please. You're already a sister to me. I know how you exactly feel whenever you're around Zuko. I can see it through your face. How you move, you speak, how you look at him with care, hopeful, and loving eyes…" she said "how you talk to him with deep concern…" she continued "C'mon Lheya you know you can't hide your feelings from me" she finally said. "What are you trying to say…That I like Zuko??" I said to hide the truth from her. "I think you and I both know it's more than like, Lheya" she said with a grin on her face. "Whatever Azula…I'm tired and I want to go home" I said trying to avoid the subject. "Don't worry sister dear… I won't tell Mai nor Zuko about this…I won't tell Ty Lee either" she said "you can count on me Lheya" she said with a smile so devious that I want to run. "Whatever" is all that I could say and then I turned and walked away. Avoiding her and the subject... I just want to be alone at moment... I feel like I was lying to myself. I felt really disappointed. That I couldn't face Zuko and tell him how I really feel. I couldn't tell him that I love him.


	5. Suspicions

Introducing to you guys a new OWN CHARACTER:

Zion

**Chapter 5**

**Arrangements**

"Hey Lheya!!" Ty Lee said in an upbeat kind of tone. "Hey!" I said with the same tone as hers. "Um have you seen Mai?" she asked. "Nope I haven't seen her…" I said. Of course I lied…"Maybe she's with Zuko…as usual" I responded. "Oh. Okay. Thanks" she said with a smile. And then out of nowhere…

"Lheya!! So glad to see you!!" Zion said in a delightful tone. Zion is my friend. He's tall. He's brave. And frankly a lot of the women here in the Fire Nation like him except for Azula, Ty Lee, Mai and the others namely Nakomi and Dalie… Believed me I asked them if they liked Zion because every time they look at him they seem a bit bothered. He's a bender too. He's also a son of a captain that manages the one of the ships of Fire Lord Ozai. "Hey! Glad to see you here too!!" I said. I was delighted that Zion was here, I mean I couldn't talk to anyone at the moment…so it was a good timing that he saw me..."So…did you see his highness?" He asked…And I really noticed that he was looking down at the ground. It's as if he doesn't want to talk about Zuko's homecoming… "Um yeah. I saw Zuko…" I said. "Oh so what do you want to do now? I can walk you home if you want to go…I can see it that you really want to go…" he said with a laugh. "Well yeah I want to go. I was thinking of going with my father but I guess he's with Fire Lord Ozai, so technically I can't disturb them when they're talking about politics" I said with a smile…"Well you know a lot of things about politics…" he said. As he said this we were both laughing…I must admit Zion is pretty funny…

Meanwhile, Azula suddenly saw Zuko, and she saw Lheya and Zion talking and having a good time… So she decided to make a little trouble. "Brother dearest…" she said. "Hold on for second guys, I need to talk to my sister" Zuko said, and immediately his companions walked away. "What is it Azula… I'm busy… If you're looking for Mai she's with Ty Lee" he said hastily. "Actually, I was going to ask you if you have seen Zion?" she said with a smug on her face. "No I haven't" he said. "Then why don't you turn around…" she said with a grin on her face. And there Zuko spotted Lheya talking to Zion and from Zuko's point; it looks like they're both having fun.

Zion and I were actually having a pretty good conversation until… "Why hello Zion. So nice to see you here" Zuko said to Zion with a blank face. And then he turned to me. "Lheya…" Zuko said calmly "would you like to join my sister and I tomorrow for a walk outside the palace. It's good to see the fire nation people after 3 years." He said with a smile. As much as I want to, unfortunately I already made plans to go out with Zion tomorrow. And a promise is a promise. "Oh sorry Zuko but I already made plans with Zion. Perhaps another day." I said. "Well perhaps Zion would like to move his plans with you at another day" He said and he turned to Zion and he gave him the look like it was telling Zion to agree with him or else something will happen to him. "well-"as Zion was about to say… "Well if Lheya can't go, you know I'm free" Mai said all of a sudden. "Well it's settled then…" Zion said. "You and Mai can go together, and Lheya and I will go to our own arrangements" he continued. And with that he suddenly took my elbow and we went of. Of course it was ok with me that Zion dragged me off of that conversation because Mai is there and it will be all awkward.

Back to the group Azula happily joined in the conversation between Mai and Zuko. "So is Lheya coming with us tomorrow?" she said with a sly smile. "No she is not going!" Mai shouted in frustration. "Mai, I was asking Zuko. Relax will you?" she said with ignorance. "So where are we going tomorrow brother dear" she continued. "We're going to spy on Zion. I wanna know what he's up to." He said. As he said this it was then that Mai was called by her mother. As Mai left the talk, Azula said "But Mai hates spying. And Zion has plans with Lheya". "Exactly my point sister dear." he said with a wide smile on his face. And with that the two crossed path with each other.


	6. It's a Date

**Chapter 6**

**It's a Date**

I woke up not knowing what to do of course. I'm usually cranky in the morning…But right now I feel kind of excited. I remember today is my date with Zion. I wouldn't technically call it a date but sort of a friend hang-out. Yeah. A friend hang-out. That's it. I hurried to the stairs. Oh my I could hear my Dad and Mom talking to… Oh no Zion's here!!! I'm not yet ready… Oh my gosh!!! I'm late!!! Last night's party must have cracked me!!!! What time is it?!?!?! Oh well I'm sure we'll eat at the hang-out so I'll just get dressed. Yeah get dressed. No worries. Nothing will go wrong. I'm sure of this. Positive.

Meanwhile Zuko and Azula were being escorted by the guards into a tea shop. "Guards leave us here. We'll go back to the palace by ourselves. No escorts." Azula said to the two guards and the guards left. "What are we doing here?" she said. "This is where they'll be dining today…" Zuko said with a grin. "That's why I brought peasant clothes for us to wear…" he continued. "How on earth did you know they'll be dining here?" Azula asked "Well this is Lheya's favorite tea shop" he said with a blush. "And how did you know??" Azula said with a grin "I just do now let's focus on our plan" he said.

"Where are you taking me???" I asked quite puzzled that I'm walking with a blindfold. "Just hold tight. I'm not going to let you die in an instant here" he said amusingly. "okay here" he suddenly said and he took off my blindfold. I was actually surprised he led me to my favorite tea shop. I can't believe it!!! I haven't been here in 3 years!!! "What are we doing here?!?" I asked really surprised. "Well I thought you may want to have a drink here. The last time I checked this is your favorite tea shop right?" he asked quite happily. "Of course!!! Thank you for bringing me here. I hadn't had time to visit this place in 3 years!!!" I exclaimed. "Well let's go in shall we?" he said letting his hands lead the way. "One Jasmine tea please." He exclaimed. We sat down and started talking about random things but I can't help but remember the day Zuko's uncle brought us here.

"What are they doing?" Zuko said from the far end of the room. "What does it look like they're doing?" Azula replied still looking at Lheya and Zuko. "They're talking?" he said questioningly. "Bingo" she whispered. "What do you think we should do?" Zuko asked his sister in a sort of paranoid tone. "I think you should walk up to her and say hi" she said with a huge grin.

"Like I said before, the tea here is amazing!!!" I said to Zion. "I know I know-""Hey Lheya. Zion. Pleasant seeing you guys here at the shop" Zuko said cutting off Zion. "What are you doing here?" I asked completely surprised. Zion stared at Zuko with complete shock. "Well this is my favorite tea shop too…" He gushed. "Well why don't the four of us have tea together? My sister's here you know" he said and I turned around to see Azula waving at me. "Where is Mai?" I asked. "She's um… Unavailable today" he said with a grin. "Well actually, Lheya and I were planning to leave" Zion said with an angry tone. "But we haven't ordered our tea yet." I commented. "Well let's eat somewhere else…" he said as he pulled my hand dragging me outside the shop. "Wait!" Zuko shouted. "I order you to stop!" He commanded. Of course Zion had to stop. He had to obey Zuko. "If Lheya wants to her tea here leave her with us you can leave Zion." He said in a furious tone. "Fine. It's always your way that has to be followed anyway. Lheya I'll stop by at your mansion later" he said as he let go of my wrist and he just left. Just like that.

"Lheya do you want to have tea with us?" he asked in a satisfying tone. Even though I know to myself that I love him what he did seem really infuriating. As much as I wanted to stay Zion must have been really disappointed the date didn't turn out as planned. He needs me. "I'm so sorry Prince Zuko, but I made plans with Zion. I'll have tea here with you and Princess Azula some other time." I said firmly and with those words, I left the shop and ran after Zion.


End file.
